rio_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rio 3
'' Rio 3'' is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel, Rio 2. The film features Blu, his friends, and his family living their new life on the Amazon rainforest. It's running time is 97 minutes. The film was released internationally on October 23, 2020, and on November 13, 2020, in American theaters. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $500 million worldwide. Plot In the Amazon, Spix's Macaw Blu and his friends—Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz—raid their nemesis, Nigel the cockatoo, who escaped from Rio and is plotting to finally kill Blu for another plan in the Amazon rainforest's ruins. They encounter Nigel's scarlet macaw test subject, Enrico, who is working for Nigel. Jewel throws a rock at Nigel and knocks him unconscious. After that, Blu and his friends are hailed heroes of the Amazon by Jewel's dad, Eduardo. The next morning, Blu's former owner, Linda Gunderson and her ornithologist husband, Tulio, discover that Blu is hailed a hero of the Amazon. They and their son, Fernando, set off to congragulate Blu for defeating Nigel. When Nigel's girlfriend, Gabi the poison dart frog, hears the news, she delightedly tells Blu that Nigel is killed and thanks him for freeing her. She sets off to find Nigel's corpse. At the ruins, Nigel awakens, developing amnesia, wiping out his memory of Blu as his arch-nemesis. He apoloigizes to Blu for being rude to him. Blu and Enrico play with him. Blu and Jewel's three children—Bia, Carla, and Tiago—become jealous of Blu playing with Nigel. Meanwhile, an evil peregrine falcon named Terrin, who is Eduardo's servant, hears the news of Nigel's persumed death and decides to capture Blu and make him his slave so he could take over the Amazon. So Linda, Tulio, and Fernando are ambushed by Terrin, who tells them that they will also be brainwashed and captures them. Before Nigel awakened with amnesia, Blu thinks that his biological family is coming the next day for a one-week visit. Jewel and Blu come up with a plan to surprise Blu's family: Jewel will prepare a dinner for the family, Nico and Pedro will do the decorations, and Rafeal and Enrico will do the orginizations. Nigel tells Blu that he will meet Blu's family too. That evening, Blu's family, consisting of Susan, William, Michael, Maxwell, Alex, Thomas, Julie, and Jay, arrives, reunites with Blu, and greets Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafeal, Enrico, Luiz, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Nigel. That evening, a puffin named Sven, who is Terrin's henchman and a hitman, captures Nigel and brings him over to Terrin, who sends him flying upside-down onto a chair with a vicious karate chop. This helps him regain his memory back and he agrees to help Terrin take over the Amazon. The next morning, Blu and his family have a talk when Nigel, luring Blu over to Terrin, captures him. Gabi tells Jewel that Blu is captured by Nigel and both rally Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Enrico, Luiz, Bia, Carla, and Tiago to save Blu. At his lair, Terrin shows Blu his latest invention, the Terrin-Brainwashing-machine 2000, and is about to turn Blu into a zombie slave. However, when Jewel ambushes Terrin, Nico takes Blu out of the seat and replaces him with Nigel, much to his horror. After a long chase, Terrin is about to kill Blu. But Blu tells him to let the birds go and Sven redeems himself. Blu's family and the Spix's Macaw, lead by Jewel's old friend, Roberto, arrive to defeat Terrin's army of slave birds he captured in the past. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando decide to stop Terrin and fight him for freedom. Felipe gets his own army of Scarlet Macaws and fights along with Blu. Terrin threatens Blu to be killed. But after Nigel, who now got good because of the brainwashing machine, arrives to save Blu, both Nigel and Blu defeat Terrin by using a giant bomb-like cannonball to disintegrate him and his army. Jewel's aunt, Mimi, and Eduardo tell Jewel that they were looking for her everywhere and Blu re-promises Nigel as his best friend. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando congragulate Blu and Jewel for defeating Terrin and go back to Rio. The next day, Blu and Jewel hire four new members of their team: Enrico, Sven, Nigel, and Gabi. After that, Blu and his team celebrate the defeat of Terrin. Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *George Lopez as Rafael *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Simon Pegg as Pedro *Denis Leary as Terrin *Cate Blanchett as Susan (Blu's Mother) *Nick Frost as Nico *Thomas Haden Church as William (Blu's Father) *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Rose McGowan as Carla *Abbi Jacobson as Bia *Jude Law as Tiago *John Leguizamo as Enrico *Alec Baldwin as Sven Gronn *Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio Monteiro *Jake T. Austin as Fernando *Matt Damon as Felipe *Andy García as Eduardo *David Tennant as Roberto *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Ron Perlman as Michael (Blu's Grandfather) *Peter Weller as Maxwell (Blu's Uncle) *Eric Idle as Alex (Blu's Cousin) *Gary Oldman as Thomas (Blu's Friend) *Jodi Foster as Julie (Blu's Auntie) *Chris Wedge as Jay (Blu's Baby Brother) *Zachary Levi as the toucan reporter Trivia *Nigel's storyline in the film is similar to Regarding Henry. *At the time limit "10:03", Nigel gets hit on the head by a rock thrown by Jewel. At the time limit "13:17", a picture of Nigel is announced during the "fake" memorial message of him. At the time limit "19:17", Nigel wakes up and suffers amnesia. At the time limit "1:04:41", Nigel gets his memories back, thanks to Terrin. At the time limit "1:21:33", Nigel is brainwashed to be nice and cheerful. *From "12:13" to "12:19", the title card appears. *Terrin first appears from the time limit "14:30" to "16:26". He is absent until his next appearance from "28:58" to "29:21", where he captures Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. He vanishes from that time limit until "1:01:16", where he finally reveals his face for the first time when Nigel enters his lair. *Eduardo disappears from the time limit "21:24". He never returns until the time limit "30:55". He disappears from the time limit "37:49" and never returns until "45:03". *Roberto disappears from the time limit "24:36". He never returns until the time limit "1:11:44". Tropes *''Main article: Rio 3/Tropes ''